My Little Miracle
by Saiduck
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura believe that it is time to rebuild the clan but there may be a few problems with that.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto. :)

* * *

><p>My little Miracle<p>

It had been a long time since the uneasiness of war had been present. The last war was won 5 years ago by a spunky blonde kid and his team. There had been a little problem two years after with the descendant of Hamura but Naruto put a stop to his bad doings as well. For the past three years there has only been peace and tranquility. And in those three years a lot of changes happened. The population of Konoha had increased due to the large influx of travelers with their families that came from all parts of the globe to see the one who was to thank to having their lives and not being trapped in the infinite Tsukuyomi. And those travelers stayed in Konoha and it their home. Cultures were combined and new life began to come about.

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning in the spring. And Sakura slowly opened her eyes when she heard a bird chirping outside her window. She was sleeping on her stomach with her hand hanging off the side of the bed. She shivered when a breeze came into the room and brushed against her porcelain skin. She shriveled up her body and overthrew her blanket over her head to have her own little capsule of heat. She couldn't see in her warm little cocoon. She knew something was missing. She extended her hand out of the blanket, to the other side of the bed and shifted it up and down the bed to feel something or rather someone.<p>

"Sasuke?" Another breeze caught her exposed arm. She pulled it back into warm ball.

"What are you doing Sakura?" A familiar voice said to her.

She perked herself up like a meerkat at the sound of his voice. She saw Sasuke leaning against the doorframe with a toothbrush in his left hand.

She looked at her perked up, her hair a mess and the comforter over her shoulders. She looked childish. He smirked at the sight.

"What are you smiling at Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and walked away.

"Hey come back here Uchiha!" She yelled at him.

She dropped the comforter on the bed and scurried after him in her yellow spaghetti strap tank top and pink booty shorts. She caught up to him in the bathroom and saw that he was looking at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He spit into the sink and cupped his right hand under the running sink water and brought it to his mouth and slurped into his mouth. He gargled and spit into the sink. He then washed his toothbrush and put it in a cup near the sink.

"You're creepy." He said to the pinkette behind him.

"And why is that hmmmmmm?"

"You're just standing there quietly starring at me. It's pretty creepy."

She walked up to him and stood on her tippy toes and tried the best she could to be eye level with the Uchiha. She then brought up her hand and pinched his nose and had her hand there.

"Let go of my nose." He said no at her not amused.

"Not until you stop being a meanie." She said sticking her nose up.

Sasuke crossed his arms and sighed.

"Fine, I'm done being mean." He said with her hand still placed on his nose.

She let go of his nose and left him in the bathroom to go to her room. She looked through her luggage and began to pick out an outfit with undergarments to change into after her shower.

"Sasuke!" She called out.

"Hn." He said coming into the room.

"Are you ready to go back to Konoha?" she asked putting her luggage back down and stood in front of him with her outfit in her arm.

"Yeah, we've been away for a while."

"Yeah last year our honeymoon trip was one month. We were gone six months this time for our anniversary. It's a good thing that Konoha isn't that busy to need us."

"Hn."

"I wonder how everyone is doing. six months is a long time."

"They're the same they were when we last saw them. six months is not a long time."  
>Sasuke said walking to his suitcase and started to put all their possessions into them.<p>

"Go take a shower. We need to get going soon to get to Konoha before nightfall."

After the last word left his mouth she sped out of the room into the bathroom.

"Dork." He said with a smirk on his face. He continued to pack their belongings.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Konoha gates exhausted. Well Sakura was exhausted Sasuke was perfectly fine. She had her hands on her knees and was panting. She then stopped and pointed at the gate.<p>

"SASUKE WE'RE HOMMEEE!" She took off like lightning to her home leaving Sasuke coughing in the dust she left behind. God how glorious it would feel great to fall asleep on her comfortable couch. She stood at the door to her and Sasuke's apartment. She heard Sasuke coming up the apartment's stairs. She pulled out their apartment key and placed it into the key groove. She took a deep breath and burst the door open.

"I'M HOME MY WONDERFUL COUC-"

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura was shocked.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in my apartment screaming surprise for?" She asked curiously. She and know Sasuke looked at the kitchen and saw Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata behind the island that had all kinds of food and desserts placed on it. And then looked at Lee, Skiamaru, Sai, and Naruto in their living room.

Naruto sprang up and ran to his confused friends.

"Kakashi said you notified him that you two were coming home today and we got excited and we have to tell you all something."

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously.

"You'll find out later." Naruto laughed and walked off to the living room with the guys.

_It's probably not that important dobe is dumb, anything is big news to him. _

Sasuke began to walk in the same direction but halted his footsteps. He wiffed something. But he took in another wiff just to make sure.

_Yes, roasted tomatoes. _He pivoted his body the other direction and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Sakura still confused. Shrugged her confusion off and walked towards the kitchen. She and Sasuke both change their facial expressions when they got behind the kitchen island with the girls. Sasuke and Sakura look at all four of the girls with swollen bellies some bigger than others. They both looked up at each other and back down.

"Surprise again, forehead" Ino said rubbing her belly.

"While you guys were away. We all caught the baby fever." Tenten remarked

"It's was strange though…" Temari looked up from her belly to meet Sakura's gaze. "We all caught it at the same time."

"You guys, why didn't any of you tell me anything? I would've came back early to be the one to take care of your check-ups."

"We didn't want to shorten yours and Sasuke's anniversary trip for our sake. There are other nurses to take care of us." Hinata said to the pinkette.

While the women were chatting Sasuke maneuvered around them and served himself some over roasted tomatoes and walked into the living room.

The guys were all watching an action movie that was playing on t.v. and Naruto saw that Sasuke sat down to eat and plopped out of his chair and sat next to him.

"Sasuke, I'm so excited. Ima be a papa. I can't wait to show him Justus and train him myself. I was telling Hinata how-"

"How do you know your child is going to be a boy?" Sasuke asked his excited blonde friend.

"I can just know it. I and he have talked to each other. Well he doesn't really talk back but I know that he listens when I talk to him. I tell him on how I'm always going to be there for him and love him. I already want him to be here so he can grow up to hangout together." Naruto told his friend with his eye gleaming.

Sasuke looked how Naruto. His friend was extremely happy to know that he was going to have a child and that made Sasuke think. When will he begin to rebuild his clan? Sure, Sakura and he had talked about having children a couple of times but it was never set in stone since she just wasn't ready for that responsibility and honestly neither was he. But he just saw how full of happiness his best friend and that made him long for what he had. Sasuke smirked at the thought of having a son to teach everything that was taught to him. He wanted to be he father that his father never was to him. He didn't want to be distant, He wanted to be there alongside his child.

Naruto kept babbling and Sasuke had his ears open but he only thought of what life would be like to hear the pitter-patter of small feet on their apartment floor.

_It would be nice to have a kid. I mean if dobe has the confidence to raise a kid being the dope he is then I guess I'll be fine. _

All the girls were in a circle and talked on how just recently they've been able to feel little movements here and there. Pregnancy always fascinated Sakura. The fact that straightly after fertilization the development of the brain would occur and that would then create cartilage that would turn into bones and the small being would develop organs and anything else to carry out the process of living. She only wondered what it felt like to have a small version of herself inside of her tummy. All her friends looked happy to be pregnant and why wouldn't they be. They were having a child with the men that they loved. She pondered on the idea of having a child with the man she loved. She wondered how he would act around a baby. Maybe she would see a more tender side to him that no one, even herself hadn't seen. The thought of seeing him holding a small bundle in his arm made her smile. She was getting used to the idea of having a child.

_A little girl would be perfect. We could go and pick flowers. We could cook together. I could teach her all of my medical ninjutsu. _

The group of friends stayed talking about their journey so far into pre-parenthood and preparing for the arrivals of their children. All the while The Uchiha's listened and had their own personal reflection on their experiences and situations and how hey would act in those situations, they both thought and got used to thinking that having a child right now wasn't so bad. I mean they were both married and they both knew that they would do the best they could to raise their child with love and kindness. When the clock struck 12 they figured that they all should go to their homes and rest. Sakura walked them out and made them take their food since they needed the food more than them Sasuke and her. She locked up the door and saw her husband sitting on her favorite couch he was looking at the TV. She made her way slowly towards the couch.

_How do I ask him? Do I just say "Hey Sasuke want to get started on rebuilding you clan? 'cuz I sure am". No, that sounds stupid. Maybe a softer approach. "Sasuke I was thinking that it would be nice to have an addition to our family." Nah, too mushy. God I can't think of anything. _

_Sasuke saw her dep in thought. _

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

She broke out of her thoughts. "Huh?!" oh nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked coming closer to her and grabbing her soft hand.

"Well." She began, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Being around the girls and seeing them so happy to be with child kind of made me think."

"About?" Sasuke knew where she was going but he wanted her to draw the permanent line and make it certain.

"Sasuke, I want to have your child."

Even though he knew those words were coming they still seemed to catch him off guard. He exhaled loudly.

"Sakura, I was going to tell you that too."

"You want to have my child?" she said trying to crack a joke.

"You know that's not what I meant." He playfully squinted at her.

"Well since we are now alone." She winked at him.

He raised an eyebrow and instantly caught on and scooped her up bridal style and led her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hi, here is the first chapter to this story. Thank you for reading. Don't be shy to review! C:<p> 


	2. The Hoping For Pink Lines

The hoping for pink lines

Hey guys I wanted to update on this story today since I need to conjure thoughts for the other story. Gomen. Well anyways lets get on with it. Lol.

I do not own Naruto. :)

* * *

><p>Sasuke fell right next to Sakura on the King sized bed. He was panting and his panting slowed until it his breathing was back to normal. Sakura looked to her side and saw him there, with his eyes closed, and a calm expression on his face. She loved seeing that facial expression on him. He always looked so peaceful after they finished making love. She weaseled herself closer to his body her bare body brushing upon his. She then placed her head and hand on his chest and she watched a she slowly elevated and depressed as his body was exchanging the air in lungs to carbon dioxide. She smiled to herself.<p>

"When I was little, my mother and I used to bake an abnormal amount."

There was no response from Sasuke but she knew that he was listening since his breathing hadn't decreased in speed for a while.

"We would have piles of sweets at our home due to our baking problem, I mean our house could have been mistaken for a bakery if you could believe that."

"hahhuh." Sasuke chuckled at her commentary of her own story.

"My mom told me that it was never about the actual baking. She just loved to have something fun to do with me. I was her only child and she didn't want any more children after me. She said I was more than the perfect amount for her and my father. She said I was special to her because I was a part of her. I was growing inside her little world before she delivered me into this world. Every night she would come and tuck me in and list 10 reasons on why she loved me so much. It was her equivalent of telling me a story I guess. I would never make it to that 10th reason that I would already be asleep. I always wanted to know what it was. I would always ask her during the day but she would always say. Wait till bedtime in which she would say but my eyes would already be closed."

Sasuke was quiet. Sakura for the past couple of nights would talk about her childhood and he would listen. He would imagine her as an infant pulling her father's beard and draws flowers on the wall like the mischievous little girl she told him she was. It was surprising to see how a troublesome child turned into a mature child fixed on studying when she was enrolled in the academy. Today the story she brought up resonated with him. She talked about her mother and how much loved her mother showed to her. The story made him think of his mother and how much she would look after him because he was her little baby.

The room was quiet for a while. Which Sakura expected. She didn't intend for her husband to say anything about her little stories that she would tell.

"My… my mother was so caring to me." Sasuke began to say

Hearing him break the silence caught her by surprised she was going to make a comment on it but, she stayed quiet to let him continue.

"Whenever I would have nightmare I would run to my parent's room in search of comfort. My father always looked annoyed whenever I would go to them, He would sit up on the bed look at me and then silently lay back. And that would make me feel bad but then my mother would grasp my small fingers in warm hands and she would lead me into the hallway then she would pick me up off the floor and carry me. She would carry me into my bedroom and slowly place me into bed then she would lay next to me and run her hands through my hair. Telling me that as long as she was there whatever scared me in my nightmare would not come for me because she would protect me. She would sometimes tell me tales of noble samurai saving a duchess. Heroic tales. I liked it when she told me those heroic tales. I always envisioned myself as the noble samurai saving the duchess from danger. …"

The room was consumed in silence once again.

"My mother would also know I would be pushing myself to prove to my father that I was a son to be proud of. She would see me come home with burns on my mouth and the rest of my face due to practicing the katon to show my father. She would out ointment on the burns I had on my face all the while telling me not to strain so much on trying to get my fathers approval because I already had it. He just didn't like to show it. Then I would help her cook dinner for the family. She had a little stool for me to stand on by the sink to stand on since I was too short to be level with her height." Sasuke didn't know it but a tear slid onto the pillow. Sakura cocked her head to gaze up at him. Even though they were in the dark she could see the glossiness of his eyes from the small amount of lighting that the moon from outside gave.

She moved to the head of the bed and moved the pillows to lean against the headboard of the bed and to be underneath Sasuke's head. Sasuke sat up to let her sit under his head. He leaned back and placed his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair he enjoyed the feeling but the sensation also brought back the tactile memory of having his mother do that to him. His heart ached. Tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"It's okay Sasuke. You may not have your mother but you're not alone anymore. You have me. And soon you'll have someone else to love and cherish." She rubbed her belly. He slowly reached up and found the hand that was running its fingers through his hair. He brought it down to his cheek and caressed it rubbing his cheek into it. He then sat up, walked off the bed searched for his boxers on the floor slipped them on and then made his way next to her. He leaned his back against the headboard of their bed. Then he search for the warmth of her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

Sakura felt so warm inside of her being. She felt complete knowing that soon they would be having a child to take care of and love to the ends of the earth and would die to protect. They had been in Konoha for two and a half months and had been trying to get the white little stick to have two pink lines inside but it would always give her one. She would mention it to Sasuke and no matter what they were busy doing he would look at her silently and scoop her up and take her back to their bedroom. Not that she was complaining about the whole sex tasked husband but she was kind of hoping that by now she would've seen the dual pink lines on the pregnancy test.

"Tomorrow I'm going to check again." Sakura said pulling up the comforter with her free hand. She was getting a little cold since she wasn't wearing any clothing.

Sasuke scooted closer to her and let go of her hand to place his arm over her shoulder.

"I think this time we got it."

"Actually last time." She was correcting him.

"Hn?" He said confused.

"It takes a week to fertilize. Last time we had time to ourselves was two weeks ago on a Wednesday because I was busy at the hospital all week and you and Naruto went off on that three day mission. I'm checking for that time." She chuckled. "Stupid."

He flicked her forehead.

"Ow." Sakura had an angry look on her face then it faded into a smile when she heard his chuckle.

She loved the man next to her and loved him a little bit more when she heard his cute chuckle. It was rare to hear from him so when those times came she embraced them. They both continued to hold a conversation with each other until they drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura strolled down the streets of her home village melodically humming an upbeat song. She felt great today she just knew that today everything would go perfectly. She continued to walk until she saw the pharmacy she walked into the store.<p>

"Mrs. Uchiha, Hello." The old female store clerk said to her while sweeping the floor of the store.

"Good morning Mrs. Nakamura." She greeted back.

Sakura wondered through the isles looking for the item she needed.

"Aha!" She caught the item with the corner of her eye then ran up to it and took it off the shelf. "I found you."

Sakura stood there looking at the box.

_Should I get two boxes just in case one gives me a false reading? Hmmmmmmmm._

She stood their thinking for a minute. The grabbed two more off the shelf. She walked up to the register and placed her items there.

"I'll be there in just one sec Mrs. Uchiha." The clerk told her sweeping the dirt into the dustpan. "I just need to throw this dust into the trashcan."

"It's no rush." Sakura replied. Her eyes wandered and she looked and the magazines, tabloids and books near the register. Her eyes clung to a single book.

_List of baby names 45,000 names up to date. _

She picked up the thick book and placed it on the counter with her other items.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long." The clerk said as she began to scan the items.

"No, I was in no rush." She shot a smile to the kind old lady.

"Okay that'll be 45 ryo."

Sakura went into her pocket and brought out her money and handed it to the clerk. The clerk gave Sakura her change and then gave her bagged items.

"Have a nice day!"

"You as well Mrs. Nakamura!"

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into her apartment. And placed her items along with some groceries she got along the way home on the table.<p>

"Sasuke, are you home?" She called out into the apartment.

No sound was made throughout the house.

_He must've left to go train with Naruto already. I can get dinner ready in that case. _She looked at the bag filled with the pregnancy tests.

_Should I try it right now? _She contemplated for a while. _No, I'll just wait for Sasuke to come home for us to celebrate together. I know that this time I'll get those two pink lines. Shannaro!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his apartment and smelled something delicious. He walked toward the pot in the kitchen that had steam escaping from it. He lifted the lid that made steam burst out into the atmosphere around him. His mouth watered at the smell and sight of what was cooking in that pot. Tomato soup. He put the lid on the counter next to the pot discretely without making any noise. He saw the stirring spoon next to the pot. He picked up the spoon and scooped up some of that delicious smelling soup onto the spoon. He blew the soup on the soup knowing that if he shoved it in his mouth right then and there he would burn his tongue.<p>

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura asked him while drying her damp hair with a towel.

Sasuke shoved the spoon in his mouth since he was caught off guard and didn't want to get caught picking at the food. That was a terrible mistake on his part. The soup was scalding his tongue and mouth. But he tried to keep a straight face.

"Nothing, I was just see at what you made for food."

She glared at him.

"Come here, I'll heal your tongue."

" Fuck." Help said due to the pain in his mouth. "Okay." He walked up to her and stuck out his tongue.

She grabbed his tongue with her hand and within seconds her hand began to glow green and then after a few more seconds it stopped glowing.

"There. What did that teach you Sasuke?" She still had her hand on his tongue.

He glared at her. She moved his tongue side to side. "Saaaaasssukeeeee, I'm talking to yoouuuu."

He continued to glare at her. He closed his eyes. "Lit thloult mlee tlu nlaught eelt beflore dlinner."

She let go of his tongue. "Go take a shower stinky. I'll set up the table while you're in the shower."

He continued to glare at her until he couldn't see her anymore by walking into the hallway.

* * *

><p>He walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel that was used to dry his body when he got out of the shower. He placed the towel on the couch arm and made his way to his seat at small square wooden table. He couldn't wait to eat slurp his soup within a matter of seconds but first making sure that it was at an enough cool temperature to do that. Sakura walked from the kitchen to the table carrying a tray full of ribs. He was so hyped to eat now. He had tomato soup and ribs. Two of his several favorite meals served at once. This was a good day.<p>

"This looks and smells delicious. Isn't this a little too much tho-" he had his chopstick in his hand clamping to get one of the ribs but then a hand smacked it away.

"Hey, what the hell woman?!" Sasuke said clamping his chopsticks while speaking.

"You forgot to say thank you for the food." She said laughing at the way he reacted.

"Fine."

"Itadakimasu" They both said in unison.

After that Sasuke began to gorge. Not even stopping to breathe. He was starving. He didn't eat all day. And coming home to delicious food he couldn't help but eat so fast. It put Naruto's ramen eating speed to shame. She chuckled amused by him. She knew she was lucky to be the only one to see Sasuke eat like that. She then thought about the major thing that was going to happen. Her smiling face went back to normal.

"I bought 3 tests." She said.

Sasuke wiped his mouth. "And what happened?" He asked curiously.

"I was waiting for you to come home. So we could find out together. After dinner."

He smirked at her then looked back down at his bowl. It had no more Tomato soup. He looked at Sakura. She already knew and got his bowl and got up to serve him more.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saw as Sakura pace back and forth for three minutes straight. He stood up and caught her by the wrist.<p>

"Stop, it'll be okay. This time we'll get it." He opened his arms. "Come here."

She walk into his open arms.

"Sasuke if it doesn't say it this time I'll be worried. I'll have to go to the hospital and have them see me. Because it's almost been three months that we've been trying and it always comes out negative."

Sasuke looked down at her. "Sakura. Just take it easy. It'll be okay."

DIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

"The timer." Sakura said. "They're ready." She jolted out of Sasuke's arms but was held back by his hand holding her wrist.

"I thought we were doing this together." He walked beside her and held her hand in his.

She smiled at him and nodded. He opened the door to the bathroom where the three pregnancy tests were two were on the sink counter that was closer to the door and one on the counter on the other side of the bathroom. They walked up to the first two. And looking at both of them made Sakura's heart crack. Both negative. Sasuke saw the look of hurt on his wife's face. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles to comfort her.

"There's on more." He said continuing to run his thumb over her knuckles.

He walked in front of her and pulled her along. She saw the last little white stick and seeing the negative made her heart shatter, Tears began to roll down her face. He picked her up. And walked her to the couch. And there they both sat.

"Sakura" Sasuke called out to her.

He got no response from her.

"Sakura…."

She continued to silently sob.

"Sakura, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow and we'll see what's wrong. You know all about this. I mean a couple of nights ago you were talking on how much medical science has evolved over the past years and you could take an unfertilized egg fertilize the egg and place it inside the woman if they have trouble conceiving." He ran his fingers through her hair to comfort his wife.

"But, it's not the same." She said in a barely audible tone. "I want to conceive your child the natural way. With love. Not the scientific alternative."

"Sakura, look at me." Sasuke demanded.

She looked up at him. He felt a wet spot on his shirt from her tears.

"It doesn't matter how our child comes about. As long as its part you and part me. That's all that matters to me. I'll love my child the same."

"Really?" She said sniffling.

"Yes." He got the remote from the side table. "Now be quiet and watch TV with me."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha holding hands. They were on their way to the hospital in seek of help of their baby plight. The walked into the hospital and walked up to the front desk.<p>

"Sakura, you work today? I thought you were off?" Ino asked.

"No, I'm here to see Tsunade. And piglet. You should be rest at home you look like you're about to pop any second." Sakura told her friend jokingly.

"Nah, I mean if I pop. I'm already here to be ready to get this little bastard out." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You seem angry." Sakura pointed out.

"Would you be angry if a little bastard was kicking your spine and bladder 24/7" Ino said while waddling away with paperwork.

Sakura just laughed at her friend. She then saw the ex hokage walking down the hallway in front of her.

"Tsunade!"

Tsunade heard her voice and walked to her.

"Sakura, Sasuke. What are you here for?"

"Umm… well it would be better if we talked in a room better than out and the open." She whispered.

"Right. Follow me." She motioned to the two Uchihas.

They entered the room and all three of them took a seat in Tsunade's office.

"So what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"We've been having trouble conceiving a child. We've tried for the past three months and my body just will not cooperate with us." Sakura replied.

"Hmmm. That's strange."

"What is?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura I have to do some tests on you to find the problem and try to fix it." Tsunade told her.

"Alright."

"Go to the empty patient room across from here I'll send some some nurses in to take blood samples and check your overall health. I'll be going over your medical records and you family medical records to find the cause of your problem."

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Thank you Tsunade." She bowed. And Sasuke and she went across the room.

_It's strange for a woman as young as her is having fertility problems. There must be a major problem at play here._

* * *

><p>It was now late evening. Sasuke and Sakura had spent the whole day at the hospital trying to find the cause as to why they were having problems. They took x-rays blood samples. They used a small incision scope to take pieces of tissues from her reproductive organs and gynecologist tried to see if there was a problem. Sakura asked him questions but he didn't answer. He only observed and reported. Sasuke was outside of the room fuming that there was another male was looking at his wife's privates. He insisted for a female doctor but all the hospital had for gynecologists were males. Once the gynecologist left Sasuke came back into the room with his wife and saw the worried look on her face.<p>

"Hey." He said

"What?"

"Everything will be okay."

Tsunade walked into the room. A disturbing silence filled the air. Making the room feel uncomfortable. Tsunade had a grave look on her face. She did not bring good news. Sakura's hand immediately sought after refuge in Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura what I'm about to tell you will be a lot to take in."

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" Sakura said shakily.

"Do you remember when you went on the mission retrieval for Gaara and you fought Sasori well on the injury report you submitted said you were pierced with a Katana laced with poison and the area where you were punctured was the lower left abdomen. Even though you took the antidote some poison specs that were lulled by the antidote were not removed and moved throughout your reproductive system. Making all of your ovum."

"Useless." She finished Tsunade's sentence. At this point in time the sparkle in her eyes was gone. Her eyes looked lifeless. Sasuke was worried.

"I'll be leaving now." Tsunade walked to the door of the room and looked back. "If you need anything else. I'm here for you two." She walked out of the room.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand. And got out of the bed. She began to change out of her hospital gown and change into the clothes she was wearing earlier all while have the same emotionless look on her face. Something inside of her broke.

_I'm useless. He's going to leave. I know it. Why is it that I can never be happy? There always has to be something keeping me from being happy. I'm not good for anything. _

_Why can't I say anything? C'mon Sasuke speak._

"Sakura, I-"

"Sasuke, I wanna go home." She said in a monotone.

"Okay." He agreed.

She walked two steps ahead of him the whole way home. She just wanted to get home and cry herself to sleep. She didn't want to get up and get out for the rest of her life ever again. She opened the door to their apartment and sped to their room where all her feeling overtook her. Sasuke ran after her and walked into their bedroom. She was crying loudly. He could feel the heartbreak in her cries. It hurt him. He never liked to see her cry even though most times he was the one to blame for her tears. Before today and yesterday she hadn't cried in years. He didn't miss it. Sakura tried to pull herself together.

"Sasuke…" she caught her tears in the back of her throat to finish her sentence. "I'm no good for you anymore. You need to have a woman that can restore your clan. I can't do that. Even though I love you with all my heart I can't keep you from doing one of your purposes in life. I know how much you wanted to restore the Uchiha clan. I'll understand if you leave me. You need a family and I can't give it to you. I'm sorry. I was looking forward to be with you and our baby. I got so use to the idea. I was so foolish believe that for once, just for once. I could have happiness with you. Just visualizing us three walking through the park as a family or eating dinner together as a tucking our child into bed at night together and telling them how much we loved them and we would do anything to protect them from danger or heartbreak. I was going to love our child with all my being I had my heart invested into this and now... I'm just a broken girl. Incapable of giving the man she loves the joy of new life.

Sasuke fell apart at her words. The words of a broken woman. A woman that had her hopes and dreams stripped away from her from a cruel life. He had to choose between his goals or the woman who loved him endlessly selflessly. She waited for him when she could've found happiness anywhere else. She was the one who believed in him. She defended him when others ridiculed him. She knew why he did the things he did in the past. She understood him more than anybody else on the planet could.

Her shaky hand reached to get his. He looked at her, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"NO! I can't leave you. I don't care about my duties to my clan. All that matters to me in this world is you and I'm not about to give you up over something like this. If I didn't have you I wouldn't have a reason to be here anymore. I'm bound to you. My Clans duties made me blind to what you tried to offer to me time and time again. Love, I was an idiot back then but, now I've realized how much you mean to me. I've grown to love you so much that just thinking of leaving makes my heart ache. I don't care if you can't give me children. All I need is you."

His trembling hand cupped her cheek. She was still sobbing. He came closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Their tear stained cheeks making contact. He continued to kiss her as more time went by more passion was thrown into what started as a simple kiss. He pushed her with his lips and laid her down on the bed. They broke their kiss to catch their breath and went back to their passionate kissing. He unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt and exposed her porcelain skin. He kissed her naval and made his way up her body. She let out little moans at his actions. Her made eye contact with her.

"Sakura, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my lifetime. I love you."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes. She was amazed that he would give up everything for her. She didn't need a child to make her happy, all she needed was the love of the man who she would do anything for and it was apparent that he would do the same. She just needed him to be complete. He was and is her everything.

"I love you too. Sasuke."

He leaned in for another kiss. He couldn't resist her any longer. He was going to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>Please don't hate me. DX I made Sakura sterile. This is the end to chapter 2 so tell me how I did. Review plz I live off of that stuff. It's my food. I really liked writing this chapter. I cried while typing it. I swear on my life. It was too emotional. On my other story The Gap, I'll be updating that tomorrow if life allows me to I got some ideas while writing this chapter. I was double tasking. Heh. Well that's it for today. Adios!<p> 


	3. Bunz in the oven

Heyyyyy guys. Thank you for commenting on my stories. That really makes me happy. Well this is chapter three. Once I finish with this I'll update the gap and may even do a one shot with Itachi and his niece. Don take my idea away or I'll cut you. Nah just kidding. XD Oh and just a question to any of you by would anybody like to be my reviser and fix my grammar mistakes for my stories? I make a few mistakes and rarely have the time to fix my stories since I'm busy with updating or just busy with life so it would be just awesome sauce if someone helped me out. Thanks!

I the Saiduck bunz do not own Naruto, I'm not cool enough. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Buns in the oven

Sakura woke up to the sound of a bird singing to greet the new day in Konoha. She sat up in her bed and saw how she was in the middle of the bed.

When Sasuke left for her missions she always developed the habit of rolling into the middle of the bed even though the night before she would lay in her side of the bed. Sometimes she would do this even when Sasuke was back since her body would get into the habit of rolling into the middle. She would push Sasuke to the edge of the bed and sometimes push him completely off the bed. He would wake up crankily from his rude awakening of his body hitting the floor next to the queen sized bed. Still slightly annoyed at being pushed off the bed he would make his way to the other side of the bed and pull the sheets over him in a fast motion to show his annoyance but then all the irritated feeling would disappear as soon as he looked at her peaceful sleeping form just inches away from him. The soft intake and release of air with the casual murmuring made him at ease and would without a doubt make him smile. He would soon close his eyes and rest peacefully next to his wife.

She looked around the room and saw something that reminded her of Sasuke. His shirt was on the floor.

_Crap that shirt must've fell out of the basket while I dragged the basket from the dyrer. _

She got out of the bed and picked it up.

_Today he comes back home. Sasuke. _

She folded the short and put it in his drawer. His clothing drawer always had his clothes organized and folded nicely. That's the way that he liked it and wouldn't want chaos in his clothing drawer, seeing that would make him quirk and he would quickly make it organized one more. Sakura opened her drawer to get a change of clothing to change into after taking a shower. Her drawer was also perfectly organized as well. She remembered why her drawer was organized because when she lived on her own and when she just moved in with Sasuke she would just stuff everything into the drawer. She came home from work one day and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor organizing her drawer her was surrounded by panties. She was guessing that he saved the folding of those for last.

"What are you doing?" She asked with blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's messy and unorganized. I'm fixing it." He said folding a pink laced panty.

"Stop, I'll do it. Just don't touch my stuff you perv." She swiped the pink laced panty out of his hands.

"Hn." He replied standing up.

She sat down and became to fold the rest. Sasuke crouch down and leaned close to her ear.

"You should wear these later. I'd like to see these on you." He brought his arm around her and placed a red and black laced panty in her lap.

She froze from the intense blush he made her have due to his inappropriate words.

"Hehehn." He chuckled while walking out of the room coolly with his hands in his pockets.

She blushed as she got her panties from the organized panty stack at the bottom left of the drawer. "Perv." She then smiled and went to take a shower and then get ready to go to her shift at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto were on their journey back to the village they had been gone on a mere month long mission to capture a ninja that broke into the Hokage's safe keeping room and took important scrolls. In normal circumstances they wouldn't have taken so long to take care of the criminal but he was very skilled in disguising and deception and for 3 weeks the three men were guestimating where he would be based on tips and information given. They weren't really hot on his trail due to his sneakiness. They went in to a tea house and the owner told them that a man carrying scrolls was there not so long ago she even gave them a rag that he left behind when she told him to and two other ninjas to scram since her tea house was not a place for making deals or selling item. From the rag Sai made his mice appear and smell the scent of the clothing to tract him down. In within 20 minutes they had encountered a thief and put a stop to him. Sasuke summoned a hawk of his and sent a report to Kakashi to know that the mission was a success and that they were a week away from home. Ino got the info that they were coming home while bringing Kakashi intel that she and Ibiki got from a delinquent. She then gave the news to Hinata and Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't even know where it came from. I was on my way to my bathroom to take a shower and stomach began to feel terrible then I got the sudden urge to blow chunks, next thing you know I did all over the bathroom floor." Sakura told her blonde patient that was sitting in the chair across from her.<p>

"Maybe you have a stomach bug?" Temari tried to come up with an explanation.

"You think? It's a strange case of it then since the nauseous feeling disappeared after throwing up on the bathroom floor.

"If it's a strange case then back up, I don't want you killing me." Temari scooted back in her chair.

"You're overreacting Temari… by the way, you want a lollipop?"

"Maybe..." She squinted her eyes playfully.

"Is that maybe for the overreacting or the lollipop?"

"Both." She squinted her eyes once more and smiled.

Sakura gave Temari a green apple sucker. Temari unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

"Ju buter nawt be curntagious. I dernt want my baby to get sick" Temari said then sucked up the apple flavored saliva that accumulated in her mouth.

Someone opened the door to the private room in which Sakura and Temari were. "Sakura you're sick and on the job! That is not good especially around us." Ino said sticking her head in through the door. Ino saw the lollipop in Temari's mouth. "What? She get candy and I don't? That's just cruel forehead."

"Ino pig. Shut up you'll get me in trouble spouting such things with your giant mouth."

Ino came into the room and closed the door.

"Then give me a lollipop."

Sakura reached into a drawer and brought out a lollipop and handed it to the loud blonde.

"So what's this about you being contagious?" She placed the lollipop into her dress pocket.

"Ino, you're not even supposed to be in here while there is another patient. I'll see you next just wait for me to be done with Temari's checkup."

Temari took the lollipop out of her mouth to speak. "She was feeling nauseated and began throwing up all over her bathroom floor this morning."

"Forehead are you still sick? Because if so you need to get out of here before you kill everybody here."

"I'm not going to kill anybody pig. And a few minutes after I puked I felt good again, it felt like I didn't even puke."

Ino stayed silent thinking of what might be the cause of her friend's weird symptoms.

"Don't think too hard you might burn up the circuit." Temari remarked.

Ino glared at her and continued to think and then came up with an idea. She smiled a dorky wide smile.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"You have a bun in the oven."

Temari choked on her saliva while sucking on her lollipop.

"Ino. Stop. It's not possible and you know why."

"Sakura I know all that but what if by a chance their was a miracle."

Sakura squinted at Ino. "I'm not buying it. I don't want to stress myself to be let down again."

"Forehead I'm saying this because I love you. Don't be an idiot and listen to me. I'm always right and you know that. I hate it when you make yourself weak when emotions are involved in a problem you have. It makes me sick to feel stronger than you. We are equally strong and it's going to stay that way. So, buckle up your emotions like a champ and go test yourself for a kiddo." Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura was looking down at the floor. She looked up at Ino. "I'm stronger than you Pig."

"Cheyeah right! Prove it go and get a pregnancy test right now and test yourself. You won't!"

"I'm working right now. I can-"

"I don't mind." Temari spoke after moving her head back and forth between the two kunoichi.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Sakura left the room.

"And that is how you make her do what you want." Ino smirked.

"Ino why haven't you popped. You're still carrying your kid around in there. Is he going to stay in there forever or?"

"Might as well, this bastard was due last week and he still hasn't made any attempt to get out. He enjoys kicking my god damn ribs. If he doesn't come out soon I swear I'll claw him out myself."

"That sounds painful."

"Better than him knocking around my organs."

"Maybe he's waiting for his papa to come home before making his move out of there."

"If that's the case I want that dark haired idiot to come home before I kick him in the ribs."

"Poor Sai." Temari chuckled.

"Poor me, I'm dying here. This child should be taught by Guy he has the whole Taijustu thing down by the way he's beating the crap out of everything inside me." Ino growled then pouted.

Temari continued to laugh. Sakura entered the room with two packages of pregnancy tests that she got from the hospital medical storage room. She walked to the door in the back of the room which was a small bathroom. She closed the door and did her business and left the two test on the edge of the sink. She was nervous and her friends saw this.

"Sakura, don't you start with that. Buckle up remember?" Ino said to her finally sitting down in a chair across from Temari.

"Sakura, If Ino thinks that everything will be okay then listen to her. Soon everything will be over." She smiled and stuck the lollipop back into her mouth.

Sakura smiled. She really loved her friends and even if it turned out that she wasn't pregnant she would have the support of her friends to comfort her if it came to tears.

"Temari, you're due this week aren't you?" Sakura told the blonde noisily sucking on her lollipop.

She removed the lollipop to speak. "Yes, I'm due two days from now."

"You don't even look that big. I'm the size of the planet." Ino huffed.

"That's because you're kid is making a permanent home of your womb." Sakura told her laughing.

"I didn't asked for this. I don't want an epidural but then again I don't want this little creature wearing out his welcome. Well he has already worn out his welcome. Mommy isn't pleased." she squinted at her stomach.

"Hinata is due 3 days from now." Temari told the other two.

"Oh, you talked to her recently?" Sakura asked.

"I ran into her while I was on my way to tell Shikamaru that Kankuro arrived in the village, she was taking a stroll with Hanabi."

"The Kazekage isn't coming to see his nephew for the first time?" Ino nosily asked.

"He arrived yesterday he didn't want to leave the village for a long period like Kankuro. He found a temporary Kazekage, one of our distant relatives."

"Oh. That's great!" Sakura said in a cheery voice.

Ino watched the clock in the room tick to 5:35.

"Sakura. I's been 5 minutes."

Sakura's smile dulled and she walked into the bathroom without looking at the tests.

_Just get it over with. Look at the results damn it. GET. IT. OVER. WITH. _

She looked down at both sticks, both saying the same response. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as reality began to set in. She walked out and her friends saw her crying they both got out of their chairs and ran to hug her.

"Congratulations." Temari said.

"Now my little pain has someone to be competitive with." Ino said hugging her pink haired friend tighter.

Sakura let her tears fall. She was happy. She was going to be a mother. She would have the child of the man she loved. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you going to tell him when he arrives tonight?" Ino said backing uo from the hug and wiping her friend's tears from her face.

Sakura noded her head with her eyes closed. "It'll catch him by surprise but I know he'll be-"

"Where are you going Ino?" Temari asked

"I'm off to tell the whole world that the Uchiha will live on thanks to that magical womb of yours. Tsunade needs to hear this." Ino start to walk out the door then she suddenly stopped at the sound of a sudden splash of water hitting the floor.

"What the?" Ino looked down and then she began to groan in pain.

Sakura ran to her. "You're having contractions. Stay here while I go get a wheelchair." Sakura said as she put her into the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"Trust me, I ain't going anywhere." Ino said to Sakura as she left the room.

Ino's groans of pain began to raise in octaves and began to scream. Temari walked over to Ino and dug into her pocket and unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it in the screaming blonde's mouth. He screams became low groans again.

"There you go." Temari said.

"Therks emarwi" Ino said then another shot of pain ran through her and she groaned once again.

"Hn." She replied. Then Temari felt an immense pain in her body and almost collapsed onto the floor. She was still standing due to the fact that her arms held her body weight up by using the arm of Ino's chair as a base. Then water splashed onto the floor.

"Couldn't have better timing." She said in a pained voice. She then groaned in pain.

"Temari!" Sakura saw her other friend just have her water break. She rushed over with the wheelchair and then assisted Temari to her original chair. Sakura then helped Ino onto her wheelchair and told her to wait while she went to go find Temari one. Sakura ran off wasting no time. Ino went to Sakura's drawer and got a handful of lollipops and put them into her pockets. She rolled over to Temari who was feeling her exact pain. She unraveled a lollipop and stuck it in Temari's mouth. Another pain shot through her and she groaned. Sakura came in with much haste and quickly placed Temari into the wheelchair.

_Crap I have to move both of them since we are short of staff today. It has to be at the same time. They are both in the same stage. Think Sakura thiiiinnnnkkk. _

"Ahh, we are going to make a pregnancy train."

Both girls shot her a "what the fuck" look with a hint of pain leaked in.

"I have to push you both at the same time." She faced Ino's wheelchair towards the door. "So, Temari will push you as I push her." She placed Temari behind Ino. "So, it's like a train. Pregnancy train."

"Forehead, if I wasn't in his wheelchair right now I would hit you in the back of your pretty little head." Ino said in an evil voice.

Sakura knew not to get mad. She knew that it was all the pain making her grouchy. She pushed them to the elevator. Once on the second floor she placed them into the current birthing room. The rooms for labor were usually individual but all the individual room were taken up by patients so the hospital had to deal with the hand that they were dealt. The current birthing room was a large room with six beds 3 on the left and right side of the room each bed had its own privacy curtain but those curtains didn't keep the screams of others out. Each bed also had little connections for stirrups which would be necessary for labor. The birthing room was quiet so Sakura figured that no one was there. She placed Ino into the first bed then placed Temari into her bed. Sakura then heard a groan from the other side of Temari's curtain. She closed Temari's curtain and checked to see who it was. She saw Hinata lyin in the bed pain evident in her face.

"Sakura. Help me." She mewled in pain and breathed in and out quickly.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm here to take care of all of you." She saw Hinata's hand glow green. And held it above here stomach.

"It numbs the pain."

Sakura nodded. And left Hinata's section of the room.

"Ino, you can you use your medical ninjutsu to ease the pain." Sakura said loudly while heading to the exit of the room.

"Then, what am I going to do?" Temari asked loudly.

"I'll be back with meds. Hinata, Ino don't overdo it. It might harm the child."

"Hinata is in here? Hey that's great!" Ino said. "How long have you been in here?"

* * *

><p>Sakura left the room before she could hear Hinata's response she didn't have the time to lounge. Her friends needed her. She quickly went to the medical supply room on the second floor. There she found all that she needed. She found a cart to put all her items. She placed basins, towels, she put three pitchers which she filled with water from the fridge in the next room, also hospital gowns, medication, pouches of saline solution, needles, and blankets for the babies. She rushed into the room and first attended to Hinata since she was the first one there. She hook her up to the saline pouch which she combined with pain medicine, she gave her water to hydrate her. She then moved to Temari since she wasn't able to numb her pain with medical ninjustsu like the other two. She also assisted her in putting on a hospital gown, Hinata was already in one and it helped Sakura. Lastly she went to Ino and helped her. While Sakura helped Ino change into her hospital gown she saw that Ino took her lollipops.<p>

"Those are for my other patients Ino you pig." She scolded her.

"I am your patient, and this patient has a sweet tooth." Ino stuck a new lollipop into her mouth.

Sakura check on the women and how dilated they all were. Hinata had the most amount of dilations so her birthing would come first then the other two. Sakura sighed.

_This is going to be a lot of work._

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto walked into the gates of Konoha. Exhausted from their travel.<p>

Izumo and Kotetsu jolted and jumped out in front of them.

"Naruto." Izumo called out. "Sai." Kotestu said.

"Tsunade sent a message saying that your wives are in labor. Naruto your son is going to be the first." Izumo said.

Naruto and Sai were in shock their eyes were wide as saucers. They knew that this was coming but the news felt sudden. They were both internally panicking but they knew they had to man up and get to their wives as soon as possible. They both nodded and disappeared leaving Sasuke and the messengers of the good news in front of him. Kotestsu looked at Izumo and then looked at Sasuke. "It'll be your time soon enough." He said.

"Hn."Sasuke nodded to acknowledge his statement and then went behind the two soon to be fathers.

* * *

><p>Sai and Naruto busted into the room in which their wives were.<p>

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" She yelled back with happiness in her voice.

Sai heard Ino's complaining and went into the space provided by the privacy curtain.

"If you were born a week ago mommy wouldn't be screaming her head off right now!" Ino yelled.

"Ino are you okay?" Sai asked worriedly.

Ino snapped her neck demonicly and looked at his direction.

"You….. YOU DID THIS TO ME, GET HIM OUT HE'S KILLING ME!" She yelled as she shook Sai by the collar. All he could do was smile and laugh at the cute actions of his hormonal wife.

"STOP LAUGHING, I'M SERIOUS."

* * *

><p>"Hinata, I'm going to ask you to give one last push to get the baby out completely. Are you ready?"<p>

Hinata nodded her head while holding a tight grip on Naruto's hand. She used all her strength to push one more time. Then a small cry was heard and all the noise and yelling stopped. The room was silent except for the cry of the infant. Naruto felt a flood of emotions flow through him. That was his sons cry. A He was so happy. He looked down at his wife who had her eyes looking up at him. She leaned in to kiss her. Sakura appeared in his view with a blue blanket with his son inside. Sakura walked to Hinata with the tiny little creature in her arms. Hinata reached up and Sakura gave Hinata her son. He had his father's hair color and his whiskers as well. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Thank you for delivering my son."

"It's my job you idiot." She said playfully with a smile. She then fixed Hinata legs and made her comfortable and unexposed.

"You can come in now Sasuke, if Naruto says its okay." Sakura said knowing that he was outside the curtain from a couple of moments after Naruto arrived.

"Sasuke come in and look at Boruto." Naruto said letting his best friend know that he was allowed in.

"You already came up with a name for him?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata and I already had his name down before I left the village." He said smiling.

Sasuke walked in and stood beside Sakura. Naruto held out his hands and Hinata knew that he wanted to hold their son Boruto. She gave the small blonde baby a kiss on his forehead and gave the infant to her husband. Naruto held the small fragile creature in his arms. Sasuke slowly made his way to the side of his friends who was standing with the infant in his arms. Both of their head hovered over the tiny creature.

"He looks just like you. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a knucklehead like you."

Naruto just ignored his comment all he was concentrating on was the little blonde baby in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was holding his son. He had suffered at the beginning of his life. He suffered loneliness and felt the sting of hatred but all of that didn't matter to him because at this moment it made all the suffering worth it. Tears began to run down his cheeks. Sasuke looked at his best friend crying like a fool. He felt happy for him. He had a smile on his face but it quickly faded because he began to think about how he could never experience the feeling that Naruto felt. To hold his child in his arms. He felt saddened at this fact. Sakura saw his facial expression change and she knew why but soon he would know that he too would be a father. Sakura left to Temari since she is the one who pulled out ahead of Ino.

_Poor Ino, that kid of hers is sure torturing her. _

She went into Temari's space and began to assist her. Shikamaru was sitting next to her. He arrived and hour or two before the other men arrived since he was already in Konoha. Within and hour Shikamaru was holding his son name Shikadai.

_Last but not least. _

Sakura made her way to Ino and boy was Ino happy to see her.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG FOREHEAD?! CAN"T YOU SEE I WANT A CERTAIN SOMEONE HERE REMOVED!"

"He's a baby not a leech Ino." Sai said.

"SAI. NOT. NOW." Ino said in a threatening voice. Ino was not in the mood to deal with his smart ass comments at the moment. God did she love him but one more word from him and she would surely put him through the roof.

"Holly crap this baby is coming quick." Sakura said shocked. "Sai hand me that blanket and those scissors."

He quietly did so. Within a few minutes another infant cry was heard. Sakura cleaned snipped and gave the baby to his father since Ino was too weak to every lift her arms.

"Little bastard Inojin." She smiled.

Sakura removed the added stirrups and made the bed comfortable. Sakura wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead.

"Forehead, open the curtain. I want to see the other infants." Ino said it in a normal tone but it was so quiet in the room that everybody in the birthing room heard her.

"Okay. I have to ask the others to open their curtains first though." Sakura said opening Ino's curtain. While she did that she saw Shikamaru opening Temari's curtain while still holding his son and off to the distance she saw Sasuke opening Hinata's. All the men saw each other and walked towards each other. They met up in the middle of the room and stood in a triangle formation each looking at their neighbor's offspring. Sakura made her way to Sasuke who was leaning against the window sill at the back of the room near Hinata's bed. Sasuke stared at the group of fathers looking at their infant children. She knew the others could not notice but in his stare had sadness behind it. He turned to look down at the village which was now coated in darkness. Sakura leaned against him.

"Let's go home." She said softly to him.

* * *

><p>Sakura said goodbye to everyone in the room and slightly pinched the cheek of all the babies without harming them as a sign of affection. Sasuke stood by the door while she did this. She clocked out of the hospital and went on their way to their home. Their apartment wasn't very far from the hospital so they arrived in a matter of minutes. They entered the dark silent apartment. The walk over was silent. Sakura tried to start conversation but all he would say in reply was "hn." But, now that they were alone she could finally tell him. She turned on the light source above the stove giving the house a warm orange glow.<p>

Sasuke began to walk to their bedroom she observed the way he was walking he looked defeated. She got a hold of his wrist.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something."

He turned around and walked towards her. His obsidian eyes look at her.

"I'm pregnant."

Those words made his heart beat rapidly. His eyes dilated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

She took a giant breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant. I puked all over the bathroom floor this morning and I took two test to make sure. I'm not sure how it happened but-"

Sasuke cut off her rambling by holding her head in between his hands and kissing her. This new made him happy. He had accept that She a him wouldn't have children. He loved her more than anything and would do anything to stay with her. She had sacrificed so much for him so this was only a minor setback between them two. Today had kind of stung his emotions and in a few days he would've been back to normal but somehow it ended up working out for him. This was the beginning of the revival of the Uchiha and he had her to thank for that. This incredible woman standing right in front of him was the reason for his happiness and now she would bring but only more happiness into his life. He would one day feel the same emotions that his best friend felt while holding his child.

He saw that Sakura was crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes. And leaned in and placed his forehead on to her forehead, the ends of their noses touching one another. They stood there silently gazing into each other's eyes for the longest of time. He then slowly pulled away and he walked away but before walking away he grabbed her wrist softly. He led her to their bedroom. There in the bedroom her assisted her and took off her medical coat. Then he pulled her into bed to lay with him. He had one of his arms underneath her head and the other he had wrapped around her, the palm of his hand touching her stomach. He thought on how in less than a year he would be a father. In less than 2 years his child will be learning to walk. In less than 5 years his child will be able to talk to him like the way he talked to his mother. And In less than 14 he would have already taught his son/daughter the Uchiha's Katon. He couldn't help but smile. He kissed the top of the pinkette's head who was already fast asleep. He stayed awake for a while longer envisioning the possibilities that a new life would bring to them both. A negative thought seeped into his consciousness.

_What if someone tries to harm my child?_

Fear began to take over.

_No, not this time. This time I will protect my family with my life. I'll kill anyone who tries to harm my family._

Sasuke found comfort once again since he had chased away the bad thoughts. He listened to the calming breaths of his wife and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Excuse my mistakes. I just really want to give you guys this today. As soon as I finished I posted. So if you have an interest in being my reviser just send me a PM or DM. I forget. Lol. FollowFav/Review Byyyee. c:


	4. Chapter 4:Check Out For Three

Update Plz enjoy

* * *

><p>Check Out For Three<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura headed out to the direction of the hospital. She was already a 3 months into her pregnancy and her stomach was starting to show. Today they were going to the hospital to have a check up on how their baby is doing. Hinata was the one to gladly take her. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the patient checkup room. Hinata came in with her clipboard. She had bags under her eyes and looked tired but either way managed to put on a smile when looking at Sakura and Sasuke when she walked into the room.<p>

"Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun." She said as she walked towards the two.

"Hello Hinata." Sakura smiled at her. And Sasuke nodded at the Hyuuga heiress. Sakura used to use honorifics with Hinata but then Hinata told her it wasn't necessary since she was like an older sister to her. Sakura told her it was the same case for her but Hinata did it out of habit due to the formality instilled in her from her clan, there would be some occasions that she would forget or more that she was getting used to being casual around her and her other close friends. Today she had her friends as patients so she had to use honorifics because it's respectful in her field of work.

"You look tired Hinata." Sakura made an observation.

She looked shocked at Sakura's words then looked at her and smiled.

"Boruto had a fever these past couple of nights and Naruto and I took care of him. He was crying a lot and had trouble going to sleep and so did we."

"Is he ok now?" Sakura asked with her face expressing concern for the blonde infant.

"Yes, around midnight last night he was all better and we all got some sleep but I had a shift in the morning and had to wake up after a couple of hours." She sighed and pouted like a child.

"Your shift well soon be over, and you can just leave Naruto to watch him for the rest of the day since you'll be tired from work." Sakura laughed at her giving Hinata the idea to pin Naruto with taking care of Boruto.

"So besides him having a fever, how has things been with the Uzamaki family?" Sakura asked her close friend.

"Pretty good. Besides the past couple of days, Boruto sleeps most of the time and it's rare for him to wake us up in the middle of the night."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. Sasuke just watched the two women talk. Hinata then remembered something.

"A couple days ago after feeding Boruto, Naruto picked him up and lifted him above his head. I advised against it but he did it anyways. Then Boruto threw up all over Naruto's face. I couldn't stop laughing. At first Naruto was surprised but then he saw me laughing and couldn't stop laughing as well. I then cleaned him up."

Sakura laughed at Hinata's funny story. Sasuke mumbled "Usuratonkachi." To himself and smirked.

"So, shall we get started with the ultrasound?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

Sakura laid down on the bed. Hinata sat down on a rolling stool and roll over to Sakura's side. Sasuke scooted closer to his wife. Hinata placed some gloves on her hand. And rolled up Sakura's shirt.

"How many months are you again?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura's baby lump.

"3 months yesterday. I tried to have a sonogram earlier than this but Tsunade just checked me herself because she said it wasn't necessary yet."

"Sakura, your stomach is tad bit big to be 3 months. It looks as if your child is about 4 and a half months."

"I noticed that too but Tsunade said that sometimes some babies develop more quickly than others and when they're born have no complications what-so-ever."

Hinata nodded her head acknowledging her words. Hinata held a bottle over Sakura's exposed belly.

"The gel will be a little cold but after a few seconds you'll get used to it." Hinata then squeezed the gel onto Sakura's belly.

Sakura lightly gasped as the cold gel fell onto her swollen stomach. Hinata began to spread the gel evenly over her stomach. Hinata then took off her gloves then put on a new pair but before she placed the new ones she turned on the sonogram machine. All three look at the monitor as Hinata placed the transducer on her stomach. An image appeared on the screen and there they saw the head and body of a child. Sasuke who was closets to the screen looked back at Sakura with a smile on his face. He was seeing his child for the first time. Sakura smiled back at him. Hinata looked at the soon to be parents and smiled for their happiness. But then she began to question why it was that the child was placed so far to the left of her stomach. Sasuke and Sakura continued to stare and smile at each other. It was as if their eyes were holding a conversation between the two. While they did that Hinata moved the transducer to the middle of her stomach. Hinata gasped and that immediately brought the two out of their deep stare.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked in a panicked tone.

Sasuke had a panicked look on his face. He didn't want his baby to be sick or ill.

"Sakura, there's two."

"Two what?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a few seconds and looked at the screen just to make sure.

"Hinata, what is there two of? Is there abnormalities with my child? What's wrong?" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. She went over and grasped Sasuke's hand and he squeezed it in anticipation to hear why Hinata was shocked.

"There's two babies developing in your womb." She said as she looked at Sakura and Sasuke with eyes as wide as saucers.

The married couple's eyes went wide as well and they both looked at each other then smiled. They both looked at the monitor along with Hinata. Sasuke noticed something at the top left corner of the monitor.

"Hinata, what is that?" He said pointing to the moving thing on the monitor.

Hinata looked at it and it immediately got her interest. She moved the transducer to the far left of Sakura's stomach and all of them were surprised at what they say next.

"What's going on? That can't be right. Hinata check to make sure." Sakura asked looking at the monitor then let her jaw hang in shock.

Hinata did so and it only confirmed what they saw; a third baby.

"Triplets? That's insane!" Sakura couldn't believe that she was having triplets. She sure that she wasn't prepared for one and now there was three. This blew her mind.

Sasuke's mind was speechless for a minute or so no thoughts were processed and he just stood there staring at the screen where he found out he would be the father to not one but three children.

"Ow, you're hurting me Sasuke." Sakura said and kicked him out of his shock. He looked down and saw how his hand was suffocating Sakura's he must've absent mindedly done it when shock of having triplets over took him.

"I'm sorry." He said letting go and then looked at her. Her eyes portrayed fear. She was scared and to be honest so was he. He didn't know how they were going to raise 3 children all in on go.

"I'll leave you two while I go and get Tsunade to finish your visit. I don't know what advice or nutrition plans to give when there is more than one child."

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded. Hinata left the room.

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked with desperation in his voice.

"There's nothing to do." She replied. Then she stayed quiet for a while. She thought on the negative side. That they would have three children but this scary situation was a blessing in disguise. She knew that there would be an impossible probability that she would be able to get pregnant once again because of her ruined reproductive system but with this on lucky chance she got the opportunity to have three. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Sasuke, this is great for us. I most likely would've never gotten the chance to be with child again so we were blessed this one time to have three." Tears welled up and fell down her cheeks.

Sasuke let her words sink in and his expression went from worried to happy.

"You're right." She hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't thank me silly, this was the work of the both of us." She said as she pushed him back a little to make contact with his face.

They both blushed at her remark.

Tsunade came in.

"I get to have a baby of my own if what Hinata said is true."

Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura's belly as a way of saying 'no these are all mine'. Sakura saw him and laughed a little.

"I'm just saying a joke Uchiha." She cleared up her previous statement.

Sasuke went back to his original position with the gel stuff still on his arms. Tsunade grabbed the white towel near the stool that Hinata was sitting on and underhand tossed it to the Uchiha. He caught it and began to wipe the gel off of his arms.

"Wipe it off of her stomach too will you." Tsunade said now sitting in the stool.

Sasuke wiped off the gel with gentle soft movements as if her were to wipe it off the way he wiped it off his hands that his babies would be hurt.

Tsunade brought out a remote and went through the information that the sonogram picked up. She pressed the print button and the sonogram pictures began to print at a machine by Tsunade. Tsunade looked at the pictures and smiled.

"Three baby Uchihas in one go. You two sure know how to do it."

Her statement made them blush.

Tsunade talked to the both about her diet, exercise and her cans and can'ts for her special case since it was rare in Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura walked home with a headful of information. They entered their home and Sakura sat down on her favorite sofa and let out a sigh. Sasuke sat on the other sofa across from her. They both had they eyes clothes and were quiet.

"We need to go to my parent later and tell them about this." Sakura said breaking the calm silence that was between them.

"Hn." He said. "I wonder what they'll say."

"They'll probably make a joke about it." Sakura said then sighed.

"Are you ready for this?" Sasuke asked.

"Is anybody ever ready for a baby?"

"That's true." He chuckled. "And we have three."

"This is going to be a long ride." She said then looking at Sasuke. He walked over to her and sat next to her and she leaned into him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of this?" Mebuki asked then shared the shocked expression with her husband.<p>

"Yes mom, Tsunade made sure."

Sakura's parents got up from their seats at the table where all four of them were eating dinner and rushed over to their daughter and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you. Soon we'll be having three grandchildren running around this empty house." Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

The three were having a family moment but it felt like something or someone was missing. Kizashi looked at Sasuke smiling at their group hug.

"Get over here son, you're a part of this too."

Without any hesitation what-so-ever the Uchiha threw down his napkin on the table and hastily made his way to them and completed their family hug.

"We'll be here to help out the both of you when you need a little break." Mebuki said as she and the others were still in their family hug.

"Thank you guys." Sakura said with tears of happiness rolling down her cheek. She loved how her life was currently going right now. She was married to her lifelong love and now here they both were in this dog pile of hug with her parents that were swooning with happiness at the news that they were going to be endowed with divine favor with 3 children. She could just burst from her current happiness.

Sasuke thought never imagined that he would be in so much happiness as he was currently at the moment. He always loved that Sakura's parents never judged him for his past actions or assumed he was still a bad guy when he began to date their daughter. On the contrary they made him feel this calm sense of belonging. He enjoyed their comical ways and thought they were funny while on the other hand Sakura would be fuming at their actions. It was if their life was a comedy TV. show. Then there was moments like these where all four of them as a family shared love and happiness together. His heart would be touched when her father would call him son, he was like his second father. Throughout his years of dating Sakura he would come to him for help when they would fight or disagreements. They became a close family because of this and when there is close interaction bonds of love develop, and that's what happened the four of them being a close loving family. Now there would be an addition of three new lives their family love would only grow. He mentally thanked Sakura for giving him the opportunity to feel this feeling of love & happiness.

The four of them soon broke off their family moment and went back to eating their dinner where they talked for about an hour. After they all finished eating, Sasuke and her father went into the living room and what TV while making jokes or having short conversations. Sakura and her mother were having their own conversations by the sink as they cleaned the dishes. Sakura applied the suds while her mother rinsed. After lingering at her parents' home for a while longer Sasuke and Sakura figured that it was time to go back to their apartment. They were at Mebuki's and Kizashi's door saying their goodbyes.

"So what were you and my dad talking about?" She asked Sasuke.

"Since he is going to be a father soon, I gave him some tips." Kizashi answered for his son in law.

"Oh, that's good dad." She said smiling.

"I also gave him pointers on my jokes to make the kids laugh when they're older." Kizashi added.

Sakura's smiled faded. He faced now twichted. "Oh no." She mumbled to herself.

"Sakura just loves her father's jokes." Mebuki said then laughed because she knew that she hated them because they were dumb and when he would say them in public, embarrassing.

Her father and mother laughed for a short while and Sasuke smiled and let out a small chuckle.

She looked back at him and raised her fist playfully at him. "Hey don't encourage them, then they'll never stop."

Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to their apartment. It was late and they were both tired so as soon as they got to their apartment they headed for their bed. They undressed and got into more comfortable clothing. Sakura stood in front of her full body mirror. She began to change. She had her yellow spaghetti strap tank top and her beige shorts on her dresser next to the full body mirror. Sakura took of the shirt she was currently wearing and place her yellow tank top on. She saw how it didn't cover her stomach like it did a week ago. She shrugged her shoulders and began took off her bottoms to put on her beige shorts. She placed her hand around the button to button the shorts but they couldn't without them being unbearably tight. She sighed. She had no clothes that fit her. She looked in the mirror depressed. Sasuke saw as she struggled with her clothing. He had already finished changing and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she took off her clothes to change into her other clothing. Once she sighed after attempting to put on her beige shorts. He walked up to her and embraced her from behind and placed his hands over her stomach. He planted a kiss on her neck. She sighed once again and pouted.

"Sasuke, nothing fits anymore."

"It happens." He sat his head on top of hers and looked at her through the mirror.

"I know but, II love wearing those clothes and not fitting in them makes me sad." She said still pouty.

"You'll be back to wearing the shirt and shorts in a few months, believe me."

"But still." Was her argument for the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed and walked away from her and walks towards the bed. He then stuck his hadn't underneath the bed while having one hand on the bed to keep him from falling. He then brought out a white box with an Uchiha symbol on the top of the box. He walked towards her with the box in his hand.

"Here." He said extending it out to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A box." He said with a smirk.

"I know that it's a box smart-ass, what's inside?" She said while squinting her eyes playfully at him.

"Look for yourself."

She walked towards the bed and placed the box on top to open it. She lifted the top of the box and pulled out a silky blue thigh high, night gown kimono, she turned it to the back and saw the Uchiha clan crest on the back.

"I was going to give it to you when I got back from my mission two days ago but I forgot."

She held the kimono close to her chest and ran over to Sasuke.

"I love it." She smiled.

"I made a detour with Kakashi's permission and went to visit Nekobaa and her cats." He said looking down at her feeling the texture with her fingers. "I told her how we were expecting a child and she made me this for you."

Sakura slipped off her beige shorts and took off her tank top. And began to wrap the Kimono around her body. Sakura fixed the color of the kimono since it was tucked underneath itself and Sasuke walked closer to her and then got the two straps from each side of her. She looked up into his eyes. They both silently stared at each other and then Sasuke said. "You look beautiful in it."

Sakura blushed and he leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart from their kiss and then she tied the straps. Sasuke had already took his spot in bed and was waiting for her. She laid down next to him. He hugged the left side of her body and had his left hand placed over her swollen belly.

Sakura turned to look at him.

"You better not listen to my dad and begin saying stupid jokes." She looked up at the ceiling again.

"We'll see about that." He smirked then rubbed his nose against her cheek.

She squinted her eyes at him and sighed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Sai sat around Sasuke's table. The guys always saw each other once in a while to have a break from their wives and just have other dudes around. Sakura had made all the guys food while she took food over to Temari's to have her time with them and their babies. Sasuke looked around the table and saw how all of them had bags under their eyes Sai having the darkest and deepest bags. His friends seemed like a dead crowd and the all had their eyes half closed. He sighed. If he knew that that they were all going to nap he should've just gave them sleeping pills in their tea to knock them out faster to not deal with them.<p>

Naruto being the liveliest of the four fathers spoke.

"So how's everything with Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes, tell us how your child is developing!" Lee said with a hint of excitement. Sasuke was freaked out seeing Lee less energetic than he was.

Naruto somehow broke the quietness that surrounded the males for a while and his voice awakened the other two a little bit more.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke began. "Yesterday Sakura and I went to do that sonogram thing."

"Yeah, Hinata told me about seeing you guys yesterday." Naruto laughed. "What happened?"

"We found out that instead of having one we're having three. We're going to have triplets."

If they weren't awake before they were sure awake now because all of their eyes went wide. Before the news Sai was practically sleeping with his head bobbing back and forth trying to keep itself up, Naruto's words only kept him alert for two seconds. After the news reached his ears Sai's eyes head shot up so fast that he hit Shikamaru in the back of his head. Shikamaru was a little more alert than Sai and was taking a sip of his tea when he his news reached him and his spit his tea at the same time he felt Sai hit the back of his head. Naruto which had been the victim of Shikamaru's spit had his jaw open. Lee stood out of his chair immediately for now reason. Then in unison they all yelled "WHAT?!"

Sasuke was friends with the three stooges and this only reinstated his thought. He sighed at the idiotic friends that surrounded him.

"We're having triplets." He repeated.

"Holy shit." Naruto said.

"That's going to be a lot of work." Shikamaru said.

"I agree with Shikamaru." Lee said.

"Sell your bed because you're never going to sleep again." Sai said.

"I know it's going to be a lot of work but, this was our one opportunity and we got lucky and had the chance to have three." Sasuke said to his friends.

All of them nodded, knowing Sakura's condition.

Naruto then realized how his clothes was damp.

"Shikamaru, why did you have to spit on me?!" Naruto said pointing at him.

"It's not my fault I was caught off guard by the news. And besides you didn't get whacked in the head by this idiot over here." Shikamaru said rubbing the part of his head where Sai slammed his head into.

Sai was rubbing his head. "Sorry,"

Lee just smiled and sat back down from standing up.

All of them continued to talk to each other. Sasuke was told by Sai that he should be ready to lose sleep when his children arrive. Naruto then went on telling the story on how his son threw up on his face. It seemed to Sai that it wasn't that interesting because when they all looked over to Sai he had his face in his plate of food. He had finally knocked out with the help of Naruto's boring tale.

"Should we wake him up?" Shikamaru asked the other two.

"Nah leave him. It's what he gets for falling asleep."

Lee and Naruto laughed.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at Temari's table surrounded by her friends as they ate the food she prepared and brought over. Each of the women had a baby in their lap.<p>

"It's so funny how all three of you gave birth the same day." Tenten said. "You guys can be cheapskates all combine all their birthdays into one party." She then laughed at her suggestion.

"Inojin isn't getting anything ever. He's a brat that doesn't like sleeping at night like the rest of us." Ino said squinting evilly at her son.

Ino looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in day. The lack of sleep was taking a toll of her skin since she was starting to look like her husband in skin color. For about five minutes she ranted to the other women how Inojin was a difficult child. Temari said that he'd eventually mellow out.

"How about I take him off your hands for a bit Ino." Sakura said taking the small boy out of her hands.

The blonde boy was adorable and Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off of his beautifully colored ones. She placed her finger in front of him and he grasped it with his small hand.

"Tenten that sucks for you then. You could've saved money with us." Temari said continuing Tenten's joke.

"Well, my son was born a day after. We could still do it." She smiled at Temari.

"No, it had to be exact for you get the combined birthday prevliage." Temari said looking away.

"But Temarrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiii that's not faiiiiiiirrrrrr." Tenten said in a childish whiny voice.

The rest of the girls just laughed.

Temari looked over at Sakura. "Hey, didn't you say you had news old your baby?"

Sakura looked away from baby Inojin and looked at Temari. Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Yeah." Sakura stood up. "I'm having triplets."

Tenten, Temari, and Ino looked like their souls were dragged out of their bodies.

"You poor thing." Ino said.

The other two nodded. Hinata just stayed quiet off to the side paying attention to Boruto.

"I actually like the idea of having triplets."

Hinata broke her gaze from her son and nodded her head at her. The other girls gave her this 'are you out of your mind' look

"Are you crazy forehead?" Ino mildly yelled. She didn't have the strength to yell at her regular level. Man was Inojin drying her out.

"Well I can't change my fate so I'm just going to accept it. Plus you guys already know about that problem."

They all nodded not wanting her to say anymore.

"Well, we can all help each other out and pick up someone's load when they're too baby drained. Temari said and chuckled.

All the women agreed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were in Kakashi's office. He had a mission for the three of in the land of iron. The missions was to deal with a group of bandits harassing villages around the area. The all went to their home to get ready for their mission and say goodbye to their families. Sasuke stood at his front door with his wife on the inside of the doorway. He was saying his goodbye before heading off.<p>

"You have everything?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Okay." She said then smiled. "Oh, and when you get back I'll know the gender of the kids. She looked down at her stomach which had only gotten bigger in the two months that had passed.

"Why did you tell me that?" He said as he looked on to the street and saw civilians walking along. "Now, I'm going to be anxious to come home."

Sakura laughed "I know, that's why I said it." She got close enough to kiss him but didn't.

"Sometimes, you're cruel you know that." He said looking down at her and smirked.

"It's better than kissing your ass all the time."

"You're right." He leaned in and put his forehead to hers. "When you do that it's annoying." He kissed her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned back to see the village out of sight. He thought of what the village meant to him. When he was younger and on his quest for revenge he didn't care for it. At some point he wanted to destroy it but that was before, now everything that he loved was in the village and because of that he would protect the village. The village had meaning to him, without the village he would've never experienced what love and happiness was. He sighed. It was going to be a long week.<p>

* * *

><p>Here is the update for My little Miracle the update for Love Me Harder will be next so be ready for it. XD<p>

Thank you for the reviews on The Gap, I'll find the time to personally thank you. If you are new to my work feel free to read my other SasuSakus. I also have a SaiSaku since I love them too. Until next update!

* * *

><p>Roses are red<p>

Violets are blue

You should Fave/Follow/Review


End file.
